Qui dit mieux ?
by Lavande B.P
Summary: Drago&Hermione 7 année préfets en chef, Dumby décide de faire une vente aux enchère où les garçons achètent les filles...qui doivent passer une journée avec...
1. Chapter 1

HHHHEEEELLLLOOOO!!

Petit résumé aussi petit que la fic lol elle fait 3 chapitres

Fic Drago Hermione

Resumé: Hermione et Drago sont en septième année, préfets en chef, Dumbledore propose une vente aux enchères où les lots sont les élèves...les filles...ces dernière doivent passer une journée avec le garçon qui les a "acheté" pour ainsi donner des fonds à Sainte Mangouste...

j'en dis pas plus

BONNE LECTURE

REVIEWS au moins 5 ( c'est pas beaucoup!!)

**Chapitre 1:**

« Comment peut-il avoir des idées aussi tordues ? Non mais franchement. Je veux bien qu'on propose des enchères pour que les fonds soient versés à Sainte Mangouste et à d'autres associations…mais que les prix soient des élèves et qu'elles doivent passer une journée entière avec le garçon qui aura donné le plus. C'est inconcevable. S'exclama la jeune préfète en chef.

- Bon tu vas pas en faire tout un plat, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Dumbledore c'est une très bonne idée. Et arrête de tourner en rond ça me donne le tournis.

- Comme si le grand Drago Malefoy allait se priver de cette occasion pour pouvoir ainsi se mettre une fille de plus dans son lit. »

Hermione avait à présent 18 ans tout comme Drago. Ils finissaient leur septième année à Poudlard. Hermione était grande. Elle avait une fine silhouette. Elle avait des cheveux châtains, des yeux chocolats. Elle était devenue très belle et le savait très bien. Malefoy, était plus grand. Il avait une carrure d'athlète. Il avait des cheveux presque blancs et des yeux d'acier. Il était sexy et lui en profitait. Les deux préfets se supportaient, ils passaient de bons moments ensembles, mais rien ne sortait des murs de leur appartement. Tout comme leurs baisers ou leur jeu de séduire l'autre sans pour autant aller très loin. Mais à présent elle était furieuse contre Dumbledore d'organiser cette vente aux enchères. La vente ne proposait pas d'objet, mais des élèves, toutes les filles de septième année pour être précis. Et tous les garçons de la même année devaient faire la meilleure offre pour pouvoir passer une journée avec la fille. Cependant son colocataire prenait cela à la rigolade.

« Granger c'est pas parce que tu es jalouse que je dois supporter ton sale caractère.

- Moi jalouse. De qui ?

- De toutes les filles avec qui j'ai été.

- Arrête de divaguer Malefoy, je ne suis pas une de ces filles qui gloussent pour recevoir un sourire de ta part. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Dumbledore fait ça c'est tout. Pourquoi ça ne serait pas le contraire les garçons aux enchères ?

- Il fait ça pour Sainte Mangouste et toutes les autres associations comme tu l'as dit il y a quelques minutes et ce n'est pas le contraire parce que tout simplement les garçons sont plus riches que les filles. Les bénéfices seront beaucoup plus grands que si c'était l'inverse.

- Peut-être mais il aurait put trouver autre chose.

- A moins que ce qui te fasse peur c'est de te retrouver avec quelqu'un d'autre que ton cher Serdaigle.

- Je ne suis plus avec je te ferai remarquer. Et je n'ai pas peur.

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'un garçon passe une journée entière avec toi, voir plus. »

Sur ses paroles, Malefoy avançait avec une démarche prédatrice vers Hermione. Elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre d'elle.

« Et qu'un grand nombre de garçons toutes maisons confondues, vont faire très vite monter les enchères pour être avec toi.

- Ah oui et toi en feras-tu parti ? Demanda-t-elle le séduisant en même temps.

- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Je sais pas. Ça m'étonnerait je ne fréquente pas les amis de Potty.

- C'est dommage je pense que tu aurais aimé être avec moi.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

- Tu le verras si c'est toi. Mais je dis que tu te trompes et qu'aucun ne montera les enchères.

- Eh bien je ne me trompe pas. Je ne me trompe jamais. À l'annonce de la nouvelle de nombreux Serpentards m'ont fait savoir qu'ils allaient essayer de t'avoir. Faudra t'y faire samedi soir c'est le jour j…il te reste…attends voir…mais c'est demain…Avec le bal qu'il y a avant faudra te faire belle du moins essayer.

- Ca c'est petit. Mais c'est normal en y repensant tout est petit chez toi. Si c'est pour être avec un Serpentard je préfère pas.

- Tout est petit chez moi? Moi je dirai que j'ai tout en grand. Peut-être mais sinon tu vas décevoir tous les professeurs et les autres, pour qui cet argent comptaient. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, tous deux savaient qu'elle voulait faire de son mieux. Malefoy lui vola un baiser.

« Tu m'exaspères quand tu fais ça.

- C'était une pulsion.

- Bah bien sur.

- Juste avant de te dire que c'est peut-être moi qui ait soufflé à Dumby cette idée.

- Toi. Menaça-t-elle. »

Elle voulut le gifler mais il lui attrapa la main.

« Oh! C'est pas si dramatique.

- Parle pour toi, c'est pas toi qui va être vendu.

- Non c'est vrai, mais ce n'est que pour une journée.

- Je parie que ta plus grosse offre sera pour une belle fille, avec qui tu as envie de coucher depuis un bout de temps.

- T'as tout deviné. Et je peux même te dire que c'est elle qui me suppliera d'aller plus loin.

- Mais c'est vrai qui peut résister au charme de Drago Malefoy ? Qui ne veut pas coucher avec ? Qui a résisté jusqu'à présent pour ne coucher pas avec.

- A vrai dire sur tes trois questions, la première et la dernière la réponse c'est Hermione Granger et l'autre c'est personne.

- Par contre à la question qui est le plus modeste ? Je te jure que ce n'est pas toi.

- Merci. »

Hermione partit en direction de sa chambre et claqua la porte. Elle entendit à travers:

« Elle est d'une humeur massacrante. »

Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et cria:

« A qui la faute si je suis comme ça ? Qui a proposé ça ? Je me demande comment j'arrive à te supporter.

- C'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas aider des associations que tu es obligée d'en faire profité tout le monde.

- Depuis quand tu es tout le monde ? »

Sur cela elle claqua une nouvelle fois la porte.

--

Tadammmm lol fini pour l'instant

bsx à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews...les autres je sais pas lol


	2. Chapter 2

Tadam voici voila la suite tant attendue lol

Sans rire je suis trop contente que ça vous plaise j'espère que la suite vous plaira autant et les reviews sont plus qu'exigées...allez au minimum quinze

je vous dis pas ce qui va se passer mais en tout cas il y a enchère à l'horizon bref gros bisouuuxxxxx

**Chapitre 2:**

Le lendemain, Hermione resta cloîtrée dans sa chambre. Finalement, elle avait décidé de s'amuser un peu. Si Malefoy pensait qu'elle pouvait faire monter les enchères, elle voulait que ce soit grandiose. En plus le thème du bal était les danses du monde. Toute la journée, elle se prépara avec l'aide de Ginny et le soir, elle se regarda dans le miroir. La gentille petite Hermione, miss-je-sais-tout, avait comme disparu pour laisser place à la sulfureuse Hermione élève de septième année. Elle avait opté pour un style plutôt gothique. Sa coiffure était donc déstructurée. Des mèches rebelles s'échappaient, elles étaient colorées en violet ou noir. Son maquillage était provoquant à souhait, autour de ses yeux ses paupières étaient violettes et ses yeux soulignés de noir. Elle portait une robe qui n'était peut-être pas confortable cependant elle était sexy. Le haut était un corset que Ginny avait aidé à mettre. Il serrait la taille d'Hermione qui la rendait plus fine. Le corset en question s'arrêtait à la limite de la décence. Ce qui découvrait une gorge attirante. Il était en majorité noir sauf les lacets qui étaient violets tout comme la jupe qui était violette. Jupe qui était fendue jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse. Quand elle marchait, ses jambes étaient découvertes. En résumé elle était stupéfiante.

« Hermione, je pense que tu vas faire monter les enchères assez facilement.

- Merci Ginny. Et merci de m'avoir aidée.

- De rien. J'espère seulement qu'Harry…

- T'inquiète pas, si tu avais été là il t'aurait choisi.

- Je suis contente qu'il t'accompagne, comme ça je sais que tu le surveilleras même si j'ai confiance en lui…

- J'ai compris l'idée. Je vais peut-être y aller. »

Quand elle sortit de sa chambre, Harry, Ron et Parvati, ouvrirent grand, la bouche et les yeux. Harry était en smoking comme pour les danses de salon, Ron lui avait reproduit le style du chanteur des Bizar's sister, Parvati, elle avait opté pour une tenue indienne.

« Hermione tu es magnifique. Dit Harry. »

Il embrassa Ginny, prit Hermione à son bras et tous sortirent pour aller devant les portes de la grande salle. Quand ils descendirent les marches, un silence s'imposa. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur Hermione. Cette dernière remarqua que très peu de personne avait le même costume. Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer les septièmes années.

« Bienvenu à tous. Nous entamons la dernière semaine de votre dernière année à Poudlard. Ce bal a été proposé par monsieur Drago Malefoy, qui a ajouté la vente aux enchères, dont les fonds seront reversés à différentes associations. »

Tout le monde applaudit poliment, sauf Hermione qui le maudissait toujours.

« Le bal a pour thème les danses du monde. C'est donc avec plaisir que je vois que vous vous êtes tous prêtés au jeu. Et ce sera la première partie de la soirée. L'orchestre jouera tous types de musiques aussi bien moldus que sorciers. La vente aux enchères se déroulera dans les environs de minuit et le bal reprendra après enfin tout dépendra de l'heure. Je vais demander aux préfets en chef de bien vouloir ouvrir la soirée, par un tango. »

Hermione vit arriver Malefoy, il lui tendit une main. Elle la prit. Ils se mirent en position et la musique commença. Leurs yeux ne se quittèrent presque jamais. Hermione adorait ce genre de danse parce que tout passait par le regard et celui de Malefoy était comme elle les aimait. Quand ils se parlaient, leurs lèvres ne bougeaient presque pas.

« Tu n'es pas mal Granger.

- Toi aussi Malefoy. »

Il était vêtu d'un smoking blanc.

« Je suis sûr que dans cette tenue tu vas battre les records.

- Mais je l'espère bien. Parce que j'ai envie de m'amuser. »

Malefoy dansait très bien, leurs corps semblaient faire la danse naturellement, avec élégance et sensualité. Quand Malefoy la faisait tournoyer et qu'elle revenait elle lui prenait la nuque et mettait sa tête en arrière, tout en remontant sa jambe le long du Serpentard. Quand il faisait un pas en avant, il entraînait avec la jambe d'Hermione. Elle se laissait guider par Malefoy. Bien que ce fut étrange, elle avait l'impression de savoir ce que le jeune homme allait faire. Elle frissonnait de partout, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle dansait avec un aussi bon et beau partenaire. Une fois les dernières notes jouées et qu'ils se séparèrent. Des applaudissements assourdissants se firent entendre. En effet, personne n'avait rejoint le couple, sûrement trop abasourdi pensa Hermione.

« Ca me fait mal de te le dire Hermione mais toi et Malefoy vous dansiez comme j'avais jamais vu ça. Félicita Ron.

- Oui, tout le monde vous regardez. Comme si vos deux corps étaient faits pour danser ensemble. La danse était parfaite, j'avais des frissons partout rien qu'à vous voir. Dit Harry.

- Vous auriez vu Dumbledore, il avait un sourire comme d'habitude, MacGonagall et Rogue étaient surpris. Personne n'a osé vous rejoindre parce qu'on avait tous peur de gâcher votre danse. Dit Parvati.

- Mais où as-tu appris à danser comme ça ? Demanda Neville.

- Mes grands parents adorent ce genre de danse et donc depuis que je suis toute petite je sais danser, le tango, la salsa et bien d'autres. Ma grand mère était professeur de danse en tout genre.

- Hermione. Fit Parvati. Tu veux pas en refaire une avec Malefoy.

- Tu sais que tu me pousses dans les bras d'un Serpentard et le pire. Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Je sais mais c'était trop bien. Dit-elle toute excitée.

- Je veux bien si tu lui proposes. »

Parvati sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis dit:

« On verra après mangé. »

Hermione se dit qu'ainsi la Gryffondor n'osera pas y aller. Ils mangèrent tranquillement. Hermione pour se changer les idées, força Harry a venir sur la piste de danse.

« Mais je sais pas danser.

- Harry c'est un slow.

- Bon ok, mais rien d'autre.

- Bien. »

Ils commencèrent à danser, mais Hermione avait quelque chose qui l'intriguait.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- J'avais oublié qu'on ne pouvait pas réfléchir avec Harry Potter…je n'arrive pas à comprendre quelque chose…je veux dire quand on fait une danse comme le tango on fait des erreurs avec un partenaire avec qui on a pas l'habitude…mais là c'était…

- Parfait.

- Oui. On ne se disait jamais ce que l'autre devait faire, on se regardait.

- On a vu ça. On s'est même demandé si vous n'aviez pas créé un lien.

- C'est bizarre.

- J'avais l'impression que vous étiez complémentaires. Informa Harry. Mais parfois il vaut mieux d'un deuxième essai pour en être sûr.

- Tu veux que je danse encore une fois avec Malefoy.

- En tout cas Parvati est partie le voir.

- Tu plaisantes.

- Non. Donc après votre danse tu me diras si tu as toujours cette impression.

- Promis. »

Ils retournèrent à leur table, Hermione ne savait pas très bien où elle en était mais en tout cas elle vit revenir Parvati avec Malefoy.

« Granger. Il paraîtrait que pas mal de monde voudrait qu'on fasse une nouvelle danse. Et que tu n'es pas contre.

- Je suis d'accord. Quelle danse ?

- Je ne sais pas, un tango, une salsa, une valse, je te laisse le choix…juste pour savoir si tu vas arriver à me suivre.

- Tu vas en baver Malefoy.

- Je voudrais bien voir ça.

- Mais tu verras. Que voulez vous comme danse ?

- J'aimais bien le tango. Informa Harry.

- Moi aussi. Approuva Ron.

- Une salsa et un tango. Dit Parvati. »

Malefoy alla voir le professeur Dumbledore puis revint, prit la main d'Hermione et se remirent en place.

« Prête pour deux danses ?

- Toujours. Les Serpentards ne diront rien ?

- C'est eux qui m'ont poussé à recommencer, en me disant qu'ils aimeraient bien que tu leur fasses pareil. Bizarrement seule Parkinson ne voulait pas. »

Ils ne se dirent plus rien, la musique venait de commencer. Tout comme la danse qu'ils avaient fait la première fois. Les yeux dans les yeux. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs jambes flottant sur la piste au rythme de la musique. L'impression qu'avait eut Hermione lors de la première danse, ne fut que renforcé lors de la deuxième. Leurs regards changèrent, ils se remplirent de désir. Leurs cœurs battaient de plus en plus vite. Hermione pensa que cela devait être à cause la danse. Rien n'était plus sensuel que ces deux danses. Quand les deux danses furent terminées à son plus grand malheur. Tout le monde applaudit encore une fois.

« Ex æquo ?! Fit Malefoy.

- Ex æquo. Malefoy! Appela-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Tu es un très bon danseur.

- Mais toi aussi. »

Elle retourna à la table.

« C'était magnifique encore une fois. S'exclama Parvati.

- Merci.

- Alors ton impression ?

- Renforcée.

- En tout cas, il y avait encore plus de passion qu'avant, on sentait que vous étiez vraiment dans la danse. »

À minuit précise, le directeur annonça la vente aux enchères, il tenait dans sa main, la liste de toutes les filles de septième année. Tous les élèves se rapprochèrent, formant un groupe.

« Chers élèves, j'espère que vous serez généreux car tous les fonds iront à diverses associations, comme pour celle trouver un remède pour tout ceux qui ont été mordus par des loups-garous. Bien toutes les filles de cette liste sont mélangées. C'est à dire qu'à partir de ce soir, jusqu'à demain, elles pourront passer tout leur temps avec vous. Je demande à une Gryffondor de monter pour ouvrir la vente aux enchères…Miss Patil. »

Parvati, rougit à vue d'œil, puis monta sur l'estrade.

« On ouvre les enchères à dix noises.

- Onze noises. Plaisanta un Serpentard. »

Très vite les enchères montèrent.

« Cinq gallions. Cria Ron.

- Regarde Ron, comment on monte des enchères. Six gallions.

- Sept.

- Neuf. Proposa Harry.

« Dix gallions. Cria Ron. »

Personne ne dit autre chose, donc Parvati, put rejoindre son petit ami.

« Merci Monsieur Weasley. À une Serpentard…Miss Bullstrode. »

Les enchères ne montèrent pas énormément. Tandis que le groupe riait de bon cœur.

« Que dix gallions. S'exclama-t-elle. T'aurais pu faire un effort Ron.

- Oui, monsieur le fils du ministre de la magie. Ajouta Harry. »

Bullstrode, n'eut pas de succès, au contraire, elle se retrouva avec Crabbe, pour quelques mornilles.

« Miss Cho Chang.

- Cinquante mornilles. Fit un Serdaigle.

- Un gallion. Cria un Poufsouffle.

- Un gallion dix noises. Plaisanta un Serpentard.

- Deux gallions.

- Trois. »

Les enchères montèrent rapidement, au final elle dépassa Parvati avec quinze gallions. Par contre elle ne fut pas réjouit de se retrouver avec un Poufsouffle. Hermione savait que de nombreuses filles, sinon toutes voulaient que le garçon soit le beau Drago Malefoy qui pour l'instant ne fit aucune offre. Il était en arrière regardant un peu partout. Personne ne dépassa Cho Chang. Jusqu'à ce que la française, qui était arrivée la même année ne passe, elle réussit à mettre la plus haute somme: vingt gallions par un Serpentard.

« Miss Parkinson. »

La cavalière de Drago se dirigea vers l'estrade, Hermione pouffa en voyant sa tenue, elle était verte pale avec des plumes. Au plus grand étonnement Malefoy ne fit pas d'offre. Elle se retrouva avec Goyle. Sous les éclats de rire des Gryffondors.

« Hermione quand ce sera toi, je te jure qu'on va vite monter les enchères pour voir jusqu'à combien un mec voudrait t'avoir.

- Si tu veux Harry. »

Hermione voyait défiler toutes les filles. Puis:

« Pour finir notre préfète en chef: Miss Granger. »

Hermione se rapprocha de l'estrade. Elle savait qu'il y avait plus de garçons que de filles et donc un certains nombre n'avait pas encore de « compagne ». Elle sourit à toute l'assemblée tandis que les enchères commençaient, ses amis s'y mirent:

« Un gallion. Fit Ron.

- Deux. Cria Neville.

- Trois. Hurla Seamus.

- Quatre. Proposa Dean.

- Dix gallions. Dit Ron.

- Onze. Dit Dean.

- Quinze. Cria Seamus.

- Vingt. Fit Harry. »

Mais les Serpentards se mirent bientôt en route:

« Vingt cinq gallions. Dit Zabini qui avait déjà deux filles. »

Les enchères continuèrent de grimper, comme si tous les garçons s'était réveillés. Les vingt gallions que Marie, la française avait réussi à donner aux associations se firent dépasser rapidement.

« Quarante gallions, pour monsieur Zabini. Une fois…deux fois…trois fois… »

--

Je sais je suis sadique mais pour connaitre la suite vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire lol

A+


	3. Chapter 3

Bon bah voilà on y est le dernier chapitre de cette mini-fic, je suis contente qu'elle vous ait plu vraiment contente et encore plus si vous avez laissé ou vous laisserez des reviews lol

je ne pensais pas que cette fic plairait autant en tout cas merci de l'avoir suivi et d'avoir laissé des reviews...je sais que vous attendez tous la fin avec impatience lol

en tout cas c'est grâce à quelque chose qui s'est passé aujourd'hui que vous avez la suite...en effet mon lycée a eu quelques problèmes niveaux sanitaires (rien de grave) des allergies enfin bref et donc ce matin ils nous ont renvoyé chez nous donc depuis ce matin je me demande si oui ou non je poste la fic et comme je déteste moi aussi attendre je vous la poste

ALORS qui va avoir Hermione ? Blaise ? En tout cas c'est bien parti

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 3:**

« Cent gallions. Fit une voix. »

Tout le monde se retourna et put voir que la voix était celle de Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier lançait un sourire charmeur à la préfète.

« Une offre à cent gallions par monsieur Drago Malefoy. Qui dit mieux ? Demanda Dumbledore visiblement amusé. »

Personne.

« Merci monsieur Malefoy, miss Granger. »

Personne n'osait parler, tous regardaient avec effarement Drago Malefoy qui avait proposé cent gallions pour une fille. Même Rogue semblait sur le point d'avoir la mâchoire qui tombait à terre et les yeux qui sortaient de ses orbites.

« La soirée est terminée, vous pouvez tous rejoindre vos dortoirs. Fit enfin le directeur. »

Hermione dut rejoindre ses amis.

« Hermione tu as pulvérisé le record. S'exclama Ron.

- Oui, Drago Malefoy n'a fait aucune proposition et toi il te donne cent gallions.

- Il doit y avoir une raison.

- Je suis sûr que tu l'auras ou ce soir ou demain. Profite des derniers jours que tu passeras à Poudlard. Fit Harry avec un sourire mystérieux. »

Ils restèrent ensembles jusqu'à un couloir où Hermione prit à droite. Elle cherchait des raisons au fait que Malefoy l'ait choisi elle, et pas une autre. Quand elle entra dans sa salle commune. Elle fut surprise par Malefoy qui commença aussitôt à l'embrasser avec passion, la plaquant contre le mur. Elle répondit sans aucun mal enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux blonds du Serpentard. Elle le sentit qu'il se rapprochait encore et encore. Puis il abandonna ses lèvres pour parcourir la gorge jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine laissant derrière une fine traînée humide.

« Malefoy. Gémit-elle.

- Hum…oui ?

- Fais moi l'amour.

- A vos ordres. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione. Arrivés dans la chambre il la posa et essaya tout en l'embrassant de retirer le corset mais n'y parvenait. Hermione le sentait et souriait. Ne pouvant plus attendre plus longtemps. Elle chercha à tâtons sa baguette qui était posée tout prêt quand elle la trouva elle s'écarta quelques secondes et de quelques centimètres pour murmurer une formule deux fois. Hermione se retrouva démaquillée et nue, Malefoy lui aussi se retrouva nu.

« On dirait que tu es impatiente.

- Continue au lieu de dire des bêtises. »

Malefoy se rapprocha et reprit les lèvres d'Hermione assez violemment. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Ses mains descendaient le long de la colonne vertébrale du blond jusqu'à ses fesses. Malefoy en faisait de même pour Hermione. Cette dernière le poussa vers son lit. Mais elle ne voyait pas où ils allaient. Quand ils trouvèrent le lit, Hermione tomba sur son partenaire, ce qui la fit rire et lui sourire. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit, Hermione sur le jeune homme. La passion reprit le couple. Hermione ne savait plus trop où elle en était mais elle adorait. Ses doigts dessinaient les épaules et les muscles de Malefoy. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que la nature l'avait gâté. Elle quitta les lèvres pour le cou et le torse. Elle arriva enfin au membre dressé du jeune homme. Elle voulait le torturer un peu. Elle l'effleura légèrement pour qu'il croit à un accident. Puis y mit ses mains faisant des mouvements de va et vient. Il ne pouvait étouffer des gémissements et Hermione en profitait. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il l'attrapa et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il profita de ce langoureux baiser pour renverser la situation et la jeune femme. Elle se laissa faire. Il l'embrassa encore jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne possession de sa gorge puis de sa poitrine. Qu'il massa puis remplaça ses mains par sa bouche. Hermione ne put que laisser échapper un gémissement. Quand il arriva vers son intimité il y pénétra un doigt. Il lança un regard à Hermione avant de l'embrasser comme pour étouffer ses gémissements. Puis il lui inséra un deuxième tout en frôlant le bout de chair d'Hermione. Cette dernière ne pouvait pas retenir des soupirs de bien être. Elle voulut gifler Malefoy quand il arrêta tout d'un coup, mais comme à chaque fois il lui attrapait le poignet. Après un baiser, il la pénétra. Le jeune homme commença à accélérer. Dans un coup de rein, elle atteint l'orgasme en même temps que lui. Ce dernier se vida en elle, puis se laissa tomber.

« Alors comme ça, ça fait un bout de temps que tu veux coucher avec moi ? Questionna Hermione quand elle eut repris sa respiration.

- Eh oui. Mais c'est toi qui m'a demandée d'aller plus loin. Si je me souviens bien des mots…fais moi l'amour.

- Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire il y en avait plein d'autres de filles.

- Je sais, mais tu es la seule qui danse aussi bien…et tu es la seule à avoir essayé de me séduire sans extravagance, discrètement au contraire de Parkinson. »

Hermione fut surprise par les propos du jeune homme.

« Je veux dire par là que tu es la seule fille qui ait essayé de me résister au début pour après jouer au même jeu que moi.

- J'avais compris l'idée. Mais ne te crois pas irrésistible.

- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi que je suis irrésistible. Tu sais quoi j'ai envi de faire un bout de chemin avec toi.

- Si tu veux faire un bout de chemin avec moi c'est toute abstinence de drague.

- Bien. J'ai cru que t'allais dire autre chose.

- Pervers…Laissons nous le temps de nous découvrir. Nous avons toute notre vie.

- Mais miss Granger je crois que niveau physique on ne peut pas faire mieux.

- Monsieur Malefoy. S'exclama-t-elle faussement choquée. Tu regrettes ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Au moins on peut pas dire que les rumeurs sont fausses.

- Donc tu as plus qu'apprécié ?

- Je préfère être sourde.

- En tout cas tu es à moi pendant une journée, je te promet que je vais profiter de toi…Je ne te connaissais pas aussi impatiente.

- Pourtant tu m'avais dit que tu n'allais peut-être pas miser sur moi.

- Je sais…mais les danses m'ont fait changé d'avis, surtout quand tu te collais à moi et que tu te renversais. »

Malefoy se mordit la lèvre, avec un sourire rêveur.

« Je crois que si on avait pas été autant dans la danse, je t'aurais prise sur le champs…de temps en temps j'avais envi de toi.

- J'avais souvent envi de toi mais je ne préférai pas que tout le monde le sache même si je doute pas qu'Harry le sache. Je ne voulais pas être une de ces filles qui te courent après. Harry m'a carrément poussé dans tes bras. Mais c'était super. Avoue que t'avais souvent envi de moi.

- C'est vrai, depuis que je t'ai vu en sous vêtements, j'ai tout le temps envi de toi. Et pour tout te dire tu es bien trop intelligente pour te conduire comme les autres. Et Potty t'a poussé dans mes bras…pour une fois qu'il fait quelque chose d'intelligent.

- Malefoy. Tu sais quoi ?

- Non mais tu vas me le dire miss-je-sais-tout.

- Quand tu m'appelles comme ça, ça m'excite terriblement.

- Alors profitons en, parce que moi c'est de t'avoir nue près de moi. »

**Fin**

Et voilà vous savez tout j'allais pas laisser Hermione avec Blaise tout de même...lol je suis pas méchante non plus.

J'ai une idée de fic Drago-Hermione en cours et une autre finie mais je les posterai quand au moins Serpentard ou Gryffondor qui sera le plus fort sera terminé, ou les deux autres tout dépendra

celle que j'ai fini c'est: Poudlard dans tous ses états

petit résumé : Quand Hermione et Drago ont des paris à accomplir mais qu'à la fin tout Poudlard en sera chamboulé

pas trés fière du résumé mais vous verrez par vous même

l'autre ca sera: Ne jamais dire Jamais

Petit résumé bien que la fic ne soit pas terminée: Hermione prend des paroles de Drago comme un défi ce qui en quelques mois se retournera contre lui...

si ça vous plait vous pouvez mettre des reviews sur mes autres fics et on verra ;) bref dites moi quand même ce que vous pensez de la fin de celle la

A+

et merci beaucoup


	4. Note de l'auteur I

Bijour tout le monde

Avant tout je vous souhaite bonnes fêtes de noël et une merveilleuse année haute en couleur, et en fiction (lol)

Ensuite je remercie tout ceux qui ont lu ma mini fic et qui ont laissé des reviews

Ce qui m'arrive à vous demander quelque chose que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir réaliser est-ce que vous voulez une suite à cette mini fic ?

Un QUI DIT MIEUX 2 LE RETOUR lol (bien sûr c'est pas le titre de cette future fic)

Si oui laissez des reviews si non…laissez des reviews je veux ab-so-lu-ment savoir

Je remettrez un article quand j'aurai pris ma décision et je vous demanderez sur quoi vous voulez que je l'écrive parce que j'ai quelques idées mais je sais pas si je vais pouvoir en faire une fic. Quoique…non allez je me lance…c'est de l'a peu près

Le mariage

La naissance de leur premier enfant

Les amours de leurs premières filles

La vie à deux

Voilà pour l'instant j'ai que ça comme idée je suis entrain d'écrire d'autres fics et donc je pense que je ne la mettrais pas tout de suite lol faudra patienter

Donc si vous voulez quoique ce soit

REVIEWS

bsx


	5. Note de l'auteur II

Bonjour,

après presque un an d'absence sur cette fic j'ai enfin posté la suite

Intolérable cruauté

donc je vous préviens !!

Merci encore pour avoir lu cette fic XD

je vous donne le lien

si ca vous intéresse

vous allez faire un petit tour sur ma bio parce que je n'ai pas réussi à vous mettre le lien

voila j'ai fait mon boulot

peut-être à tout de suite sur la nouvelle fic

bsxxx


End file.
